University Disaster: Love, Hate and Tears
by DemonHime
Summary: This is another Au fic. The Slayers gang go through average life in university and the love and hate of relationships let their tears guide you through this story. The couples are X/F, L/G and A/Z.
1. Default Chapter

Here's my newest fic and ya'll know Pai-wei doesn't own Slayers so don't sue. Also you know Pai-wei wants to hear reviews come on you know you wanna.  
  
  
  
The blonde motioned her head to an upward position and slightly tilted her head to the left as she peered out her shattered window that was poorly repaired with grey masking tape that prevented to it's best a chilly breath. "Tomorrow I'll be off to Tokyo U," she mumbled as she looked around her dingy and dirty bedroom, with its faded and peeling walls. "I've always wanted to leave this place but now that the time comes I'm reluctant..." She trailed off as she dragged herself off her small bed and walked over to her small t.v pressing the knob and turning the handles towards the right, to change the channels. Finally able to find a good program she walked back to her bed and took off her glasses, placing them on her stiff night table.  
  
The girl placed her gaze on her ever so fritzy t.v unable to find an excellent perception it always had the usual fuzz. It was a news program and the reporter was standing in front of Tokyo University. "Here I stand at the gates of Tokyo U, were tomorrow the newest batch of students shall be arriving. But even more special this year the two top students in Japan shall be arriving tomorrow surely to pave a golden niche here. Yes, Xellos Metallium, heir to the Wolfpack Corporation the second top student and Filia Ul Copt his rival the top are very lucky to be attending this University....." The reported continued blabbing while Filia could only shake her head in anger.  
  
"Theirs a person I never wanted to meet again, that namagomi." She grumbled to herself giving the television a scornful glare as she stood and went towards her door. Gently placing her palm on the knob not to yank it off by mistake again and went downstairs to brew herself a cup of tea.  
  
*****  
  
A young man with shoulder length purple hair walked threw his grand kitchen and dismissed one of the maids as he went towards the stairs clutching his cup of Jasmine tea. He briskly strode towards his chamber closing the door behind him and placed his cup on his night table and threw himself on his king-sized bed. "Tokyo U, here I come." The boy announced as he picked up his remote controller for his black screen television set. He pressed the power button and channel surfed the channels until finally settling upon a news broadcasting about the University he shall be attending. The boy reached towards his tea cup and longily looked at his picture of jade his girlfriend that he would be parting with, for she was accepted to another university somewhere in northern Osaka.  
  
"It's going to be hard to keep a long term relationship without me chasing some pretty young thing." He grinned to himself but soon grimaced after her heard a name he hadn't heard in quite sometime. The reporter seemed to be discussing him and his oldest rival Filia Ul Copt. "She's going to Tokyo U, well I guess things will be a lot more interesting." Xellos mumbled to himself as he took a sip from his cup. He went deep into thought not exactly remembering when he first met Filia and couldn't exactly remember her facial features.  
  
"She was a brunette or did she have black hair or maybe it was blue hair. Yare, yare I can't seem to remember....no matter I'm bound to bump into her......goodness she was so easy to tease." The young man reminisced as he tapped his chin in thought. Xellos fell back onto his pillows and looked around his room as he thought he probably wouldn't see this place till Thanksgiving dinner, that his mother always held inviting all his friends the Inverses, Gabrievs, Greywords and Saillunes (It was always this rule about that day eat fast or you don't eat thanks to Lina and Gourry). His mother always made a big deal about Thanksgiving that was the day when his father walked on them. Xellos thought to himself how is father must feel like a big ass now that after that day just a year later Wolfpack Corp. was booming.  
  
The purple-headed teen gulped down the remains of his tea and got up humming an tune he didn't remember hearing fro m but always seemed to enjoy as he hummed once more till he entered the exit of his boudoir.  
  
*****  
  
Filia twisted the rusty tap as murky and clouded water slugged threw the pipe into the teakettle and she plugged it into the outlet waiting for it to boil. "Should I really be leaving....Dad and Ryo to live here alone." She contemplated as she looked at her small kitchen that was already worn down by time and looked completely disgusting to anyone who wouldn't have been used to a grungy interior. Filia worried for her ill father and brother who'd have to continue to live in a small and dirty house and in a dank neighbourhood in the shadowed downtown Nagoya. The teakettle was beginning to whistle and the blonde quickly pulled out the cord, feeling a small jolt when she noticed the cord was slightly frayed and exposed. "But I have to go to make my dreams come true." She replied in a soft voice as she filled her cup with the steaming liquid. The girl was about to take a sip when a single teal leaf floated to the top while in the middle of the drink.  
  
Filia frowned and blew at the tealeaf but it remained in its position not budging an inch. "A bad omen..........why do I have a feeling someone's going to walk into my life and turn it upside down." She murmured, as she looked out the window and into the grey skies above that casted over her neighbourhood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How do you like so far and Pai-weis' not too sure if that's how that tea leaf thing and bad omen indicator works Pai-wei thinks she saw something like it on Ranma ½. Oh well come on read and review also you flames and criticism welcome by all means. 


	2. chapter 2

Hey, Pai-wei doesn't own Slayers so you can just come off it and Pai-wei thinks she's gonna stop doing this cause she's getting annoyed of writing it all the time.  
  
  
  
Filia looked at the cab that was taking her to the airport of Nagoya. She buckled her bare legs together as the breeze began to turn cold and her blue dress only reached her knees. Her hair was done up in a braided pony tail and her glasses was on. She turned back at the friendly farewell committee that decided to ship her off: her father, brother, Valgarv, Jade, yin and Mr. And Mrs. Yamada.  
  
"Now don't go changing your mind about staying Filia I want you to get on that taxi." Her father called as she waved a red banner with the words Filia UI Copt on it. The blonde smiled and ran up to him and gave him a hug and patted her brother on the head messing up his shaggy golden hair.  
  
"Call me if you get sick and I'll be home and get a haircut." She mouthed to her brother. She walked over to Valgarv and Jade who was holding his hand and Yin. She gave all 3 hugs. "Bye guys take care of my dada and brother." She whispered as they each nodded their heads. Finally Filia went up to the aging couple Mr. and Mrs. Yamada.  
  
"Now Filia-josan when you meet a nice young man give me a call so I'll teach you about everything of being a good wife." Mrs. Yamada smiled showing off her white and false teeth. Mr. Yamada shook his doughy head as the breeze lifted up his toupee.  
  
"Ha, if you're smart Filia-san you won't listen to anything she says. She can't even make a decent meal to begin with for over 55 years she cant make a good dinner for me." He commented giving her a chuckled. Mrs. Yamada shrugged her shoulders and gave Filia a wink.  
  
"I may be a lamb in the kitchen but I'm a tiger in the bedroom." She giggled as Filia smiled and began her descent towards the cab giving them all a small wave as she climbed into the back and stuck her head through the window.  
  
"Bye everyone, I'll miss you!" she shouted as she retracted her head and sat down buckling her seat belt against her waist and leaned back. "I'm off to Tokyo U." she mouthed to herself and looked out the window off the city she was leaving.  
  
*****  
  
"Bye, mom. Bye dad. Goodbye onee-chan." Lina said with a smile glad that she wouldn't see her overbearing sister for few months. Lina was at the train station a long with the rest off her friends that were off to Tokyo U but she hasn't been able to find them yet.  
  
"Bye Lina." Her parents and sister announced and heading towards the benches to watch Lina's train leave as the redhead entered the train.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, my daughter Amelia in the name of Justice you shall be heading off into the glorious sunset of Tokyo U." her father gushed giving his younger daughter a heartbreaking bear hug.  
  
"Yes, bye Father but in the name justice. I Amelia Wil Telsa Seyrunn will conquer all I reach to the top." She announced and gave a striking pose her arm stretched out and her left leg on top of a person she accidentally kneed in the stomach. The young girl gave her father a wave and boarded the train eager to see resembling face.  
  
*****  
  
The taxi driver turned his head slightly to the passenger seat not only was he giving a ride to a very pretty girl but he seen in a magazine somewhere. "That's it." He announced getting the attention of the blonde. "You're Filia UI Copt aren't you." He said with total assurance. Filia blushed and nodded her head.  
  
"Hai, I'm Filia UI Copt." She said and looked at her driver with interest as she gave her a wry smile and his sunglasses tilted off to reveal green eyes.  
  
"You must be on your way to Tokyo U." he chirped and was rewarded with another nod. "I heard from a magazine that even though you're going to Tokyo U your waiting for a reply from the college Harvard in America, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, hai Tokyo U's science and technology division is a little better than America's but since I'm applying to be a doctor it would be bets to go to America because their medical standards are slightly higher.' She answered giving him a smile.  
  
"A doctor huh, well Jo-chan I hope your dreams come true and you make it big." He piped and they continued their drive to the nearing Nagoya airport.  
  
*** 4 hours later**  
  
  
  
"Lina-san over here. Lina-san." The young girl called as the redhead turned around and saw the young girl racing towards her. Lina smiled and opened her arms for a hug.  
  
"Amelia, you made it I'm still looking for that jellyfish brain Gourry and Zel." She said in a crossed tone. Amelia tsked as they went searching for their compartment not noticing the trail of people Amelia knocked out of the way for their hug scene.  
  
"Lina-san be nice to Gourry-san he's your boyfriend after all and you should be proud of him getting into Tokyo U in the fist place I mean him Gourry-san of all people accepted into Tokyo U the best university in Tokyo.' She replied giving Lina a grin. The redhead blushed and avoided the rave haired girls gaze.  
  
"I guess you're right about that. So how are you and Zel doing has your relationship took any strain?' she asked as they searched down the aisles for their compartments.  
  
'Strain, nope this university thing is going to bring us closer for all I know cause were both accepted so what could go wrong?" she said in a no doubt at all voice. Lina shrugged and looked at her ticket.  
  
"Too bad for Yoko and Xellos. They're going to different universities.' She noted finally find the right compartment and placed her hand on the handle. Amelia stopped and scratched her chin.  
  
"Oh, yeah that's right Yoko-sempai going to someplace in Hokkaido and Xellos-sempai is going to Tokyo U with us." She mourned for them as Lina opened their compartment with a smile.  
  
"So there you are." She said with a grin and her Amelia trudged in.  
  
*****  
  
Xellos placed a small kiss on Yoko's red lips as he helped her with her luggage at the Tokyo airport. "I should leave now or I'll miss my flight.' She said in a wistful tone. Xellos nodded his head and went with her tot the terminal for a final embrace. 'So after you see me off you're heading to the train station?" she asked giving him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Iya, my departures not till a while so I decided to see you off." He answered with again as she walked into the terminal handing the stewardess her ticket.  
  
"Bye Xellos-kun and don't go chasing any other woman." She called a she walked out of sight. He smiled at her and answered, "Yare, yare you never let me have any fun."  
  
Xellos was walking towards the exit of the airport but he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings and accidentally bumped into a pretty blonde girl. "Ouch." She moaned as her and luggage fell onto the hard floor. Xellos blinked and immediately helped her up.  
  
"Sorry about that, my fault." He apologized giving her a small grin and offered her his hand. For some strange reason Xellos was feeling a little nostalgic around this girl but he doesn't know why. The girl took his hand and hefted herself up noticing her glasses were cracked and she tucked them into her pocket.  
  
"No it's alright. My I've never been in Tokyo before that I was looking around at all these people that I didn't watch where I was going." She said with a small blush on her cheek as she dusted off her blue dress. "Have we met before?" she asked suddenly surprising the boy.  
  
"Sore Wa Himitsu Desu." He answered giving her another grin with his eyes closed. She blinked in surprise and picked up her bags.  
  
"I guess we all have secrets." She mumbled a she waved him good-bye. "See ya I'm off to the Train station if I can find it." She said and began to walk away. Xellos ran up to her.  
  
"I can show you the way I'm going there too." He chirped as he grabbed one of her bags and lifted it over his shoulder. The girl smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered feeling a deep feeling that she meant this boy before but she couldn't remember.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh Filia and Xellos don't recognize each other and don't worry guys this X/F not Y/X. Xel and Yoko aren't gonna stay together it's Filia and Xellos all the way. Now you know what I wan to see read and review. 


End file.
